Monitoring and verification of patient compliance with a drug regime may be required for a variety of reasons, for example, management of patient care, verification of patient compliance in a clinical trial, correlation of medication consumption with patient symptoms and other reasons requiring detailed medical records of medicine intake by a patient. However, it may be prohibitively expensive to provide trained personnel to personally monitor and verify patient compliance. Therefore, systems and apparatus for providing monitoring and compliance with the drug regime may be desirable. Additionally, systems and apparatus for converting a drug bottle into a smart bottle with monitoring, verification and communication capabilities may further be desirable.